


I Will Wait for You and Other Sabriel Love Stories

by BeignetBenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Schmoop, Supernatural Reverseverse, Underage Drinking, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots on the adorable Sabriel stories. Mostly based off of a bunch of songs that give me inspiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here's to never growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester is dragged to a college part by his older brother. What happens when he meets a charismatic friend of Dean's named Gabriel Milton

Sam sipped at his beer in the red solo cup that all parties tended to have. Music was blaring to the point that he felt like his ears were gonna start bleeding. Some mash-up of a Miley Cyrus song and an Avril Lavigne one. He didn’t want to even come here, but his brother kept insisting that they should go. Being a junior at a college party wasn’t how he expected to spend the night. In fact, he honestly would have preferred working on his paper than be here.

He forgot what he was thinking when he saw a short (well compared to him) blonde man laughing and walking over to him. “You’re Sam, right? Winchester’s little brother?”

Sam felt his heart skip a few beats. “Uhm… Yeah, that’s me.” He gave a nervous laugh. “ And you’re Gabriel Milton, right?”

He smiled proudly and nodded. “The one and only. Now tell me, what’s a softie like you doing at a party like this?”

Sam rolled his eyes and looked around the room. He could see a bunch of people grinding against each other from where he was. Guys with guys, girls with girls, guys with girls, there was pretty much everything there. Which, unexpectedly, made him slightly more calm. “What do you mean by ‘party like this?’” He asked.

“You mean it’s not obvious?” Gabriel said laughing. “Underage drinking, I’m pretty sure some guys closer to the back were doing coke in the back. Why’d your big brother bring you here?”

Sam shrugged. “Needed a wingman. But he just ended up running off with some burley dude.”

“Sounds like him.” Gabriel smirked. “How about we get outta here?” Sam raised an eyebrow, but before he had a chance to say anything, Gabriel interrupted again. “Wait, how old are you?”

“16...” Sam looked back down to his cup, beginning to feel slightly guilty for what he was drinking.

Gabriel sighed looking down and was quiet for a moment. He then looked back up and smiled at the taller man. “How about right now we just get out of here and visit down town? I heard they have this place called insomnia cookies that’s open until 2 a.m.”

Sam laughed, looking back at the other. “Sure, why not.”

wWw

The two of them had ended up sitting on a hill at a park eating the cookies that they had bought. Breaking off pieces of each others to try it. Gabriel had stopped to grab some beers before they got there. He handed one to Sam. When he didn’t take it immediately, the college student gave a dramatic sigh. “It’s not like you haven’t had one before. And if you get drunk just from this, I’ll even drive you back to your protective big brother.”

Sam laughed again. It felt like the most he had laughed in a day before. He felt himself slowly falling more and more in love with the other. It felt like some crappy teenage rom-com, but he just couldn’t help it. He didn’t even notice when he felt the other’s lips pressed against his.

His heart felt like it had sped up and would jump out of his chest. But the kiss ended to quickly. Sam cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

“Couldn’t help myself, Samsquatch. Sorry about that.” Gabriel smiled and passed Sam a beer, who took it with slightly shaking hands. Gabe raised his beer and said “Here’s to never growing up.”


	2. I will wait for you

He kept the video. He would never admit to it. Of course he wouldn’t. Dean would laugh about keeping a porn that told them that Gabriel died. Sam also wouldn’t admit that he would watch it every time he wanted to hear _his_ angel’s voice. That sarcastic, annoying, amazing voice. The one that he managed to hate and love at the same time.

He was at the bunker by himself while Dean was on a supply run. He watched the beginning of the video over and over and over again. “Being in love is hard…” Sam mumbled to no one, and locked his eyes to the ground. He could try again. Maybe it would work this time. “Gabriel, it’s Sam…again…” He sighed and looked to the ceiling. “I only need one thing to know that you’re alive, Gabe. I don’t care that you died five years ago trying to save the world. I need you… I… I love you.”

Nothing. Of course there would be nothing. There never was. But that was the first time he had actually said it out loud. And Sam thought it would take a huge load off of his chest, but it did pretty much the exact opposite. He felt like he was being crushed, more so than before. Gabriel would never be able to respond, he knew that. Lucifer killed him… “I’ll keep waiting until you actually respond, I hope you get that, right? Don’t let me down, Gabe.” Sam taking his gaze away from the ceiling as he heard that Dean was back.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gabriel, why isn't he in his cage?” Sam said nervously as he saw there pit bull, Gabriel had named Willy Wonka, ran around the kitchen. “Damnit, I just cleaned too…” He folded his hands over his chest, trying to calm himself down as he saw his husband bed down to pick up their dog.
> 
> “I thought you wanted him out until-”
> 
> “Until the caseworker comes. Yeah, I know. But she’s gonna be here any minute so please just…” Sam took a deep breath and looked down. “Just put him in his cage for a bit. And make sure he doesn’t get out this time.”

“Gabriel, why isn't he in his cage?” Sam said nervously as he saw there pit bull, Gabriel had named Willy Wonka, ran around the kitchen. “Damnit, I just cleaned too…” He folded his hands over his chest, trying to calm himself down as he saw his husband bed down to pick up their dog.

“I thought you wanted him out until-”

“Until the caseworker comes. Yeah, I know. But she’s gonna be here any minute so please just…” Sam took a deep breath and looked down. “Just put him in his cage for a bit. And make sure he doesn’t get out this time.”

Gabriel nodded and put Willy in his cage. He watched as Sam leaned against the island in the middle of their small kitchen. It was nice having a forever home again. Especially with someone who took forever to get used to actually having a home. And being comfortable and close enough with him to settle down and actually start a family. He walked back over and cupped the other’s face so he could look him in the eyes. “You’re worrying about nothing, Sam.”

“Nothing?” Sam said, panic beginning to rise in his voice. “I have been in jail, I have legally ‘died’ before, My job is literally murdering.”

“Used to be your job, Sammy. Now you’re a business owner with me.” Gabriel smiled. “We have a pastries shop in Lower Manhattan that does awesome in every season. We have an amazing apartment a few miles away from the shop and we haven’t seen a single demon, ghoul, ghost, anything, for the past 3 years. We’re happily married and we’re gonna bring home a little boy or girl as soon as the caseworker says we can.”

Gabriel’s words calmed his husband who sighed and gave him a caste kiss, which began to become more passionate until they were interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. “I can’t do this…” Sam said as he began to rake his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, you can. And stop doing that, you’re going to mess up the mane.” Gabriel combed his fingers through the Sam’s hair to fix it slightly. Then the two of them walked over to the door.

“Hello, you are Sam and Gabriel Winchester, correct?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, that’s us. Ms. Prescott, right?”

She smiled and nodded. “Yes. Now that we’ve done introductions, do mind if I have a look around?”

Before getting an answer from either of them she stepped in and began to look around the living room. Sam sighed again, watching as she wrote down a lot. “I bet you 20 bucks she’ll say something about the table’s height.” Gabriel smiled up at Sam playfully and noticed his nervousness. “C’mon, Sammy. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Sam nodded and walked in after the caseworker. “So, is everything okay so far?” He asked wringing his hands together.

She smiled sweetly at them. “Yes, everything is fine except that table in the kitchen. It’s right at a toddler’s height. You’ll need to child proof that some how.”

Gabriel smirked and looked up at Sam and whispered. “Pay up, big boy.” The caseworker didn't notice the two of them as she continued to look around.

wWw

The rest of the checking went rather calmly, which was amazing for Sam but boring to Gabe. But, as long as Sam was happy, so was he. "So, how's it lookin'?" Gabriel asked as he watched the lady go over her notes.

"Well..." For a moment, he felt like he was about to pass out. Gabriel could finally feel the nervousness that Sam had been feeling the whole time.

"Well what?" Sam cut in, his voice evident that he was about to be thrown into a panic attack. Gabriel tried to comfort him by offering his hand but Sam swatted it away. 

"You're dog is a slight problem. And the knife that I saw on the bed side table will have to be put somewhere safe. But, other than that you two are wonderful. You'll be amazing parents. I'll email you once I have more details on who you might get as your new son or daughter." With that, Ms. Prescott left the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Gabriel saw Sam finally breathing again and laughed. "See, Samoose. I told you everything would be fine."


	4. Golf Carts and Pedal Boats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam had been invited to an end of the year party held at one of the rich kid’s, Gabriel Shurley, house. Gabriel and Sam were really really close friends. But he had never been to his house before. Every time they hung out with each other, it was either at the Winchester’s crappy condo when nobody else was home, or just somewhere in town. In fact, sometimes Sam forgets that Gabe was rich. Now was definitely not one of the times he forgot as Dean drove him into the gates of the “Shurley Manor”

 (Colin Ford as Young Sam)

 (Michael Welch as Young Gabriel)

 

 

 

Sam had been invited to an end of the year party held at one of the rich kid’s, Gabriel Shurley, house. Gabriel and Sam were really really close friends. But he had never been to his house before. Every time they hung out with each other, it was either at the Winchester’s crappy condo when nobody else was home, or just somewhere in town. In fact, sometimes Sam forgets that Gabe was rich. Now was definitely not one of the times he forgot as Dean drove him into the gates of the “Shurley Manor”

“Jesus Christ, Sammy.” Dean said impressed with the surroundings as Sam climbed out of the car. “You didn’t tell me your boyfriend was rolling in it.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Sam mumbled as he closed the door behind him.

Dean smirked at him. “Whatever you say, Sam. Imma pick you up at 7. See you later.”

Sam sighed as his brother drove off the property. It was only 11 am. He was pretty sure he would want to leave before then. He looked back over the property and saw a golf cart riding up one of the hills. He rolled his eyes and smiled once he realized it was Gabriel. Once the golf cart stopped in front of him he climbed into the passenger seat.

“So, Samsqautch.” Gabe finally said after 30 seconds of awkward silence. “Every time I ask you this, you always change the subject. Are you actually moving again.” He looked over at Sam, a some what panicked expression hidden under a layer of worry. Before Sam could respond a girl’s voice called to them. Both of them looked over to see Jess in a pedal boat close to the dock. She was sitting in one of the front seats, with Kali sitting next to her. Both of them had their hair pulled back, but Jess was wearing a pink bikini and Kali was wearing a red, one piece, sleeveless bathing suit.

“Sam! You’re here!” Jessica said smiling as she stood up in the boat, rocking it. Sam smiled over at them and walked over, Gabriel walking close to him. “You guys wanna join?”

The rest of the day pretty much went on as any end of the year party really goes. People going from the pond to the pool, then to under roofed patio to eat and hide from the rain. Yearbooks were signed, hugs were given to the people who were leaving. While Sam was eating an amazing brownie that Gabe had boasted about making them himself, he looked over the signatures and little messages.

_Dear Sam,_   
_I loved getting to know you over the year. Wish we had more time to hang out_   
_Love you, Miss you_   
_-Jess._

The others were almost exactly like that. Some people just drew things and signed there name, but then he got to Gabriel’s crappy handwriting. His scrawl taking up most of a page with a long message written in orange highlighter.   
 _Moose,_

_You’re leaving. You are actually leaving and the fact that it wasn’t you who told me makes me pissed. If it’s your dad just moving again for work, I can convince my dad to let you stay with us. Michael and Lucifer already moved out and Raphael graduated this year so he’s moving in August. The only ones left are Cas, Anna, and me. I swear, I won’t be able to survive senior year without you. Weird time to say this, but since I know that I’ll never have the chance again. I love you. I am absolutely madly in love with you._

There was more to it, but Sam decided not to read it any further. He closed the book and went to find Gabe, when he did, he was out on the pedal boats by himself. He pulled his shirt over his head and jumped into the water, swimming over to him. Apparently Gabriel was to lost in his thoughts to even realize that Sam was there with him until He felt the boat moved and looked over to see a dripping wet Sam smile at him.

“So, I’m guessing you read the thing I wrote, right?” Gabe asked, as he pulled Sam into the boat with him.

Sam nodded. “Yeah.” it was quiet between the two of them for a while. Just letting the current move them further out, until Gabe’s dad called over to Sam. “Hey, Sam. You’re brother’s here!” he yelled.

Gabriel sighed. “I’m sure we still have about thirty minutes. He’s probably talking to Cas now… What day are you leaving?”

“Sometime this month.” Gabriel pouted. “It’s for work, Gabe. You know that. I’m really sor-” He was cut off by feeling lips forcefully pressed against his own.

Gabriel pulled back seconds later. “I swear to God if you don’t visit every single fucking day…” Sam was still shocked by the kiss but he nodded.

Chuck called for Sam again and he sighed. “Guess Cas isn’t out yet.”

“Guess not.”

“See you tomorrow?”

Gabriel smiled at him and pecked him on the lips again. “Yeah, see you tomorrow Samsquatch. Now get out of here before my dad and your brother go looking for us.”


End file.
